


Want

by 3000blehblehbleh



Series: Haikyuu reader AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Related, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Mild Cursing, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Other, POV Female Character, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sassy, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3000blehblehbleh/pseuds/3000blehblehbleh
Summary: Y/N used to love volleyball but she's confident she hates it now. Atsumu Miya is sure he hates almost anything other than volleyball. 'Opposites attract' is probably the most infuriating phrase the either of them would have ever heard.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, hinata shoyo - Relationship
Series: Haikyuu reader AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110566
Kudos: 7





	1. the next kill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MSBY Marketing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985587) by [tsumwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumwriter/pseuds/tsumwriter). 



**Flashback**

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Millions of cheers erupt from the stadium. The previously calm audience now roaring on top of their lungs as one of the most unexpected teams of the spring tournament emerged victorious.   
Nekoma girls made it, they won nationals, for the very first time in the history of their school. They were going to be the pride and joy of their school VBC for many years to come. They managed to fulfill their dream.

The entire team not really registering the fact that they had won were still in position waiting for the next spike, the next block, **_the next kill_**.

But none of that came because they had won, they definitely had. The scoreboard says 32 - 34 so of course they did. It took the the team of girls a solid minute till they got out of their stupor, a solid minute till their eyes were brimming and hands were flying in the air as smiles brighter than the sun carved up their sweaty and exhausted faces.

They all rushed to each other and hugged one another so tight you thought they were stuck with glue. You could hear them shouting in glee all the way till the last row.

Wow just wow. You want that. That thing that you can see swirling in their eyes from all the way up the stadium. You want to feel that sense of achievement and pride coursing through your veins.

You want to have the confidence of a true woman who was able to achieve what she dreamed of.

You want the gleaming lights of the stadium shining on your overjoyed face as you silently bask in the glory of being a winner.

You want to be adored and praised by your coach and teammates, you want to be told that you am a woman of true skill, one who can deliver the ball anywhere and everywhere, the one monster in between tons of humans, the girl whose skill is truly unmatched, an able leader who will guide her team to victory.

You want to feel the way those girls over there on the court do. You want to experience those same emotions that are currently deluging them. 

You want to be able to smile like them.

You want all of that, all of it. However somewhere deep down inside you can hear a tiny voice whispering. The tiny voice just realized that it could finally be heard by you, it whispered that what you truly want is the feeling of immense pleasure as you hit the ball and it flies of your fingers and hitting the ground on the opposite side with a loud thud, the mere act showcasing how much of strength you can exert for the sport that you love.

The tiny voice recited ' _I love volleyball_ ''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I have published this fic on Wattpad too, so if you want you can check it out there. This is my first work so I'm very sorry for any mistakes. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thank you!


	2. For Volleyball

**Present day**

"Y/N chan!!!"

"Ah there you are Bokuto san, I was looking all over for you."

"Sorry Y/N chan, I forgot that you were coming and continued practicing until the managers called me to ask where you were.

"..........."

"Come one Y/N chan I said sorry, I know you love me."

"You should be glad I do."  
  
  


It has been a year since you finished your masters in Canada and came back to Japan. You reckoned that after finishing your masters, job opportunities would come hunting for you on their own and that you didn't have to move an inch to get the job you wanted.

But no, for whatever reason, all business people believed that finance managers have to be pretty old in order to qualify for the job. Almost every company you applied for turned you down, was it that you were to careless in choosing the company you applied for or was it that you were drowning in your own misery? Any which ways you didn't have a job for a year until you were totally done with life. 

Yeah it was hard, going for a job you didn't like, telecalling random people who immediately cut you off, waiting for emails and ads on hours to end, getting yelled unnecessarily by superiors and barely getting paid as you endured this torture, for an entire year.

It was so tiring and exhausting that when Bokuto San mentioned that the MSBY Black Jackals were in the need of a finance manager you jumped right at the opportunity. Ok maybe you didn't jump, there was a whole lot of anxiety gnawing at the back of your head before you did but you had reasonable reasons alright.

Reasonable reasons being:   
1.You weren't very keen on going to the volleyball court and meeting all those fools who fell hard for volleyball like you did when you was young.  
2.With all the drama that went down in that very court it wasn't an appetizing offer.   
3.You were just a scared cat who couldn't face her fears because you are a normal person.

You came to make one of the worst decisions of your life on that night when You, Akaashi, Bokuto san went drinking to celebrate Akaashi's promotion as head editor.

A wasted Akaashi(no kidding he always goes out of his mind after drinking) was rambling on about how he would be more pressurized now that he was promoted and believed that the promotion was a conspiracy against him to pressurize him and finally fire him. You and Bokuto san should have definitely stopped him from joining that company, because if the alcohol wasn't already messing with that big brain of his the manga he edited definitely did.

" Akaashi will you shut up. Ur drunk and your imagination is being a pain-in-the-ass."

"No u shush up, its not a pain-in-the-ass, I get paid for it you know"

"It is so shut up and pass out or something, I'm not really in the mood to listen to your bullshit. Besides you only edit manga not write it so you aren't getting paid for your pain-in-the-ass imagination."

"AH, how dare you, you are bullshit " he said while pointing a trembling finger accusingly at you.

You just rolled your eyes at him. He got promoted while doing his favorite job, he should be happy. He always had a passion for writing since middle school and you are glad he got such a propitious job. He shouldn't complain and whine about being promoted when it clearly was a good thing that happened.

You know it's the alcohol talking and not him. You know that your best friend is a very humble, grateful and hardworking person by nature but you can't help but feel a slight twinge of inferiority because now he was on a whole new different level than you, you were still lagging behind.

"Bokuto san you tell me, Y/N is being mean and hurting my feelings badly and you never wound me like that."

He regretted drinking the next morning as a sober Akaashi would rather die than admitting that you could hurt his feelings.

"Well Akaashi our team was awesome at the Adler's match right, and we are even more awesome nowadays. So we have been getting a lot of sponsors who would like to invest or something . So the team managers are looking for someone called a fina~

"BOKUTO SAN. U ARE A GENIOUS. Y/N L/N YOU CAN APPLY AS A FINANCE MANAGER."

"Wait what, hold up Y/N I I thought you studied business"

"SHE MAJORED IN FINANCE BOKUTO SAN"

" Whoa really Y/N chan? you should give it a shot then."

" I don't know Bokuto san, you know what happened in high school."

" L/N HIGH SCHOOL GOT OVER 5 YEARS AGO. GET OVER IT ALREADY. I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT BECAUSE YOU ARE AMAZING AND DESERVE THE WORLD.

You must say drunk Akaashi seems way cooler than sober Akaashi because you have never been praised so much by your best friend.

Even if he did all his compliments were silent ones. They never failed to reassure you when you desperately needed it though, sober Akaashi is the type that silently supports.

It's very refreshing to know that even in his drunk state he still has faith in you. You have no clue what you did to deserve a stupid fool like him. Not that you would ever admit it to him. Nope, never.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" never mind that you said drunk Akaashi is cooler.

"Akaashi you are screaming."

"Oh sorry."

Akaashi wanted to kill himself the next morning after hearing all that happened from a very amused Bokuto san.   
Moving on, It was an excellent idea to apply as finance manager. Well that's what you wanted to do all this while and studied so much for and so you should have jumped at the sight of such an opportunity. Right?

Wrong.

It was too painful to go back. To go back to the very place that you dreamed of going, and the very place that shattered your dreams. If you hadn't run away from the court that day if you hadn't run away from _them_ that day it would have been easier. However you did run away so there was nothing left to be done.

  
The chance of being a finance manager for a professional volleyball team felt like a beautiful rose blooming in between quick sand. Like how is that even possible? It was unfair of life to come at you like this.

However.

You convinced yourself that if you wanted to live happily and earn some money you needed to step out of your comfort zone, not too mention that your parents still took care of you and you should at least help them financially. So you convinced yourself to do it, to forget your past and and try to move on.

Convinced yourself to ignore the fact that that it was quick sand that you are willingly going to jump into and instead you focused on the beautiful rose that stood at the center of it.

Convinced yourself that you should do it for the sake of your parents, your friends and yourself.

 _for volleyball_ whispered a voice that you haven't heard for 5 years now.

"Y/N chan enough overthinking just get in there and do your best."

"I'm not overthinking Bokuto san just thinking, and yes I'll try my best."

"do"

"try"

"do"

"try"

"Ur worse than Akaashi Y/N chan"

"I Know" you smiled.


	3. Tis' already 12:30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm not sure if you have noticed. I have made edits in the previous parts and this one too. The reader's pronouns have been changed from I to you in many places, I hope this doesn't confuse you too much.

  
  
At the MSBY black jackals practice arena, there was a separate workspace reserved for the managers and staff who worked behind the scenes with the team. Bokuto san was leading the way to a meeting room where the head managers of the team will soon interview you. 

An entire floor was dedicated to office space, different rooms housing different departments. The office looked exactly like the ones you dreamed of working in, compact spaces with adequate air conditioning and perfect white lights that set the mood to work.

As you glanced through the several departments on either side of a long corridor you could see a number of employees rushing about with papers in hand and speaking over the phone very seriously.

You fantasized yourself working here. The very prospect of it made you want to jump up and down.

You would have a private desk for yourself filled with all the things that you require. Working here you can catch up with the current stock trends as you sip coffee and negotiate on the phone with sponsors who'd like to invest . You can arrange fancy parties where all the fake and rich businessmen come to make friendly business deals with one and another( all counterfeiters really).

You can advise the team on how important money management is, especially in the pro volleyball world they live in. You can collaborate with other co workers to ascertain the right sponsors and take the right course of action that would maintain the financial status of the team. You can talk over the phone to various investors as you decline many of their offers because hey debt is a real thing.

Ok now you're getting hungry.

You want this job, no you need it. Even if it means that you need to walk into the volleyball court again and talk with volleyball players on a daily basis. You were doubtful up until now but you are certain. You want this job and you're going to do anything to achieve it.   
You will not let go of your long lived dream after almost brushing your nose against it. Maybe this opportunity is just a normal rose in a normal garden and not an anomaly blooming in between quicksand, you just need to make sure you don't accidently touch the pointed thorns.

As you and Bokuto san reach the destined Meeting Room- 1, you take a deep breath and nod at Bokuto san as you enter. Ready to embark on the greatest mission of your life which was your first official interview.

You slide open the door to reveal 5 officials all clad in expensive and classic work suits wearing blasé expressions that no mistakenly said 'you better not be a waste of time'. You swallowed deeply and tried to control your nerves as you mustered out a not-so-confident-but-kinda-confident introduction.

"Hello I'm L/N Y/N and I would like to apply as finance manager for MSBY Black jackals."

\----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


Two women and three men were seated on either side of a long hardwood table placed right in front of a broad window that showcased a breathtaking view of Osaka's skyline. A small chair was kept in front of the table and assuming it was reserved for you, you close the door and head towards it.

You bow to show your respect and take your seat.

A man dressed in a white t shirt and frontline open cardigan who looked about 30 years of age cleared his throat and asked you if you had worked anywhere before.   
You told him of how you didn't have a proper job ever since passing out from college and kept shifting from one to another, he didn't seem very pleased with the fact that you had no proper work experience but you were well aware of your terrible capacity to lie and so you stuck to being honest.

Their questions mainly revolved around the fact that you were still a young novice who has no proper work experience prior to this. You felt that it was kind of rude of them to judge you based on your age. You almost thought they were like all the other businessmen you approached but there was something about their demeanor that got you believing they were true professionals who have seen success many a times.

The interview took the same frustrating pace until a woman wearing cat eyed glasses and a stylish read blazer contrasting her grey straight cut pants asked you about your education.

' _Finally a question I can give a gratifying answer to_ ' you thought.

" I majored in political science and economics at the university of Osaka for my undergraduate degree and travelled abroad to Canada to do masters in Business. I majored in finances and marketing there. While studying abroad in Canada I participated in plenty of internships and so even though I don't have professional experience I am not exactly very new to the field."

This statement seemed to satisfy them a tiny bit. A tiny bit. Ok maybe a lot because you were getting small acknowledging smiles the rest of the interview.

After that they asked you a lot of technical questions related to finance management and due to your impeccable knowledge and profound interest in the subject you were able to answer them perfectly if you say so yourself.

"What's the key role of a finance manager"

"Finance managers maintain the financial health of an organization"

"Are you aware of you responsibilities?"

" I need to analyze the incoming money and suggest appropriate courses of action. I must also develop strategies for long term financial goals that focus on overall financial growth in a long run."

By the end of the interview the managers seemed quite pleased. At least as pleased as a group of five exceptionally steel faced, judgmental individuals could be. While you were nearing the end of the interview they also made an offer that was quite surprising.

They said that even though you seemed capable of being a good finance manager, they wanted you to also be part of the marketing team. They proposed that you, along with being assistant finance manager could be a part of the marketing team. There was another candidate chosen for finance manager. You took a moment to contemplate , but your eagerness to get the job caused you to quickly arrive at a conclusion.

"I am absolutely grateful for this offer. However I can accept this only if I get an increased salary."

You were met with a silence so loud, you could hear it.

_'Shit that was a wrong move, I shouldn't have said that. How could I be so dumb. ARghh.Y/N there it goes, this is why you should keep your big moth shut. Seriously Y/N throw you and your pride out of the window to save everyone you know the embarrassment. They gave you such a generous offer considering that you are barely 23 years old, they respected you and acknowledged you and in turn you fire this at them. This is why~'_

These businessmen are always so cruel. While you were internally killing yourself the lady with the cat eyed glasses said to you with an unreadable expression,

"Come on dear let me show you the way out."

You felt your heart get crushed into a million pieces that very moment. You almost started another internal ramble but the lady sprouted a Cheshire cat like smile that reminded you too much of a certain someone and smugly remarked,

"Out of this room and into your office hon and yes we will increase your pay."

It took you a couple of moments to register what she said and when you did you gritted your teeth in annoyance but at the same time couldn't stop the wide -ass smile that crept up your face.

Sure she could have phrased that better but hey YOU GOT A JOB. THAT YOU WANTED. YOU CAN DEAL WITH SHIT LIKE THIS NO BIGGIE.

"Oh sorry, I was surprised for a moment. Thank you so much, I will do my best." you bowed down so low that your face was barely an inch from the ground. 

Her smirk grew wider as she walked out of the room motioning you to follow her. Bokuto san was nowhere to be seen, he probably went back to practice. You tentatively trailed behind till she stopped in front of a small room at the end of the hall.

"This will be your own office from now on. It hasn't been used in a while so it might be a little dusty. Also the team will finish practice by 12:30 so you have to meet them then. Nice outfit by the way." She winked and with that she turned on her heels and left.

_Wait what. Hold up I have to meet them today?! No way, oh god I said that because I was too pumped up to care that time . Oh my dear god, you shouldn't take all those proclaims seriously. I am human after all. Just because I said I would do anything doesn't mean you set a meeting up with pro volleyball players on my first day of work._

_And what I have a complete room to myself? Like a separate office room for myself where I do what I want and sit however I want and crank up the AC to the lowest setting without even bothering that I am disturbing my coworkers._

You just float around in a daze for a while unable to choose between the excitement of a having a personalized workspace or the fear of meeting famous volleyball players other than Bokuto san. Oh god what are you going to do.

 _Okay okay Y/N calm down. First go take a look at your office and then you can fret over meeting Bokuto san_ _'s_ _teammates_. _Handle one unbelievable thing at a time_

You opened the door to see a small room with what seemed to be a comfortable desk and chair at the far end , a screen on the right wall that overlooked the volleyball court and a small chest of draws placed near the screen. It was a bit bleak but with a little bit of décor, plants and dusting it would look all professional and cool.

You dusted of the chair and as you sat and made a mental note of all the things you needed to buy to fill up the room, you looked out the screen and saw the court. Oh my, how long has it been?

five years maybe. Not sure but the feeling of nostalgia that washed over you is undeniable. You could see the court clearly from here and you weren't sure of what to feel.

It wasn't as scary as you thought it would be to look at the court.

' _No , no maybe I'm still exhilarated from getting the job that I'm not thinking straight yet. The team isn't anywhere in sight though. The lady said that I would have to meet them at 12:30 and that's still an hour away. Right?'_

You were so absorbed in pondering about your current predicament - An office that granted a perfect view into your supposedly arch nemesis, The Volleyball Court- that you jolted upon hearing a sharp and sudden rap on the door.

"who must be so impatient that they can't even knock properly." you grumbled as you made your way to the door. Just as you opened the door you were met with a tall figure with piss blonde hair looming over you with an ugly scowl.

"Aren't ya supposed to meet us at the meeting room now? Tis' already 12:30."  
  



	4. Guffawing Like A Pig

You meeting Miya Atsumu, Japan's most insufferably hot setter, fifteen minutes into your first day of work proved to be an extreme nuisance to your mental health.

Unaware of the time, you sat gazing out into the volleyball court as reminiscence and nostalgia, and astonishingly wistfulness, flooded your thoughts.

All those years back, after all the drama that went down you were extremely dejected. Nothing seemed to go your way, you had resorted to distancing yourself from everyone you knew and loved. You pushed your teammates away, and the Nekoma boys' team too. You stopped watching volleyball and you didn't want to do anything with it. Slowly your anger and bitterness towards the sport and the people who loved it too, transfigured into fear and anxiety.

You slowly sank deeper and deeper into an abyss you had created for yourself without even realizing.

It slowly got better though, after months you started smiling again, after months you started talking to people and started seeing the world around you. And now, after five years, you were much better, you were stronger now, how could you not be - you're Y/N L/N after all.

You hadn't realized your deep-rooted connection with volleyball up until you saw the court. You assumed that you hated anything related to volleyball. You assumption fortunately or unfortunately was false.

It was an indescribable feeling, you remembered that you were the kind of girl who would do anything for volleyball and the people you loved but now you had an inkling that you might have never changed at all. This new revelation scared you as much as it scared you to talk to Bokuto san's teammates. 

They would probably not be that bad but you wanted to believe so. But still, you didn't want to think about the fact that you actually might still like volleyball so you opted to think of something more comforting that was undoubtedly far from the truth.

It was during this intense philosophical discussion you were having with yourself when _he_ decided to show up. Seriously, the timing annoying people have is so perfect they deserve the award ' thank you for making someone's existence is completely unimportant by interrupting their mental sessions'.

When you opened the door, there he stood - Tall, blonde, and pissing off. Not the correct phrase, but it was appropriate.

"tis' already 12:30, what are ya doing in life? Meian san sent me to call you, hurry up," he said as his scowl morphed into a shit-eating grin. You wondered if you were still living in Japan. Normally the exchanges between two people who have never met each other before would be so polite go like

"hello."

"nice to meet you."

"how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

Hell, anywhere in the world it would have gone like this. Your hand gripped the door handle tightly as you scrutinizingly gazed up at him. Thinking about how slamming the door onto his shitty face seemed a fabulous idea.

You don't normally feel urged to slam doors on people whom you barely know. But, for some unknown reason, you felt like doing that and even more to the piss blonde smirking in front of you. 

His impoliteness, his repugnant aura, his annoying lazy smile, and finally his obscene-looking blonde hair let you know that he was the kind of person that you would hate. No, he is the person who you hate. Not satisfied with your lack of response, He quipped,

"I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings, you tiny little human."

 _'The nerve. How dare he bring up my height now.'_ you mull over.

Completely ignoring his attempts to irk you, You put on a daunting smile, completely ignoring his attempts to irk you,

"No no....uh setter san, I don't bother myself with unwarranted comments, so you're good. "

You saw his eyebrow twitch but he still kept the smirk on his face. He was too persistent.

"Oho what's this ya have quite a mouth on ya doncha? Didn't think itty bitty managers were so sassy".

You surely wanted to do more than slam the door on his face.

"Setter san, I'm flattered really, but like you said itty bitty managers like me don't always talk so sassy, they get straight to the point", you gestured at the lower half of his body, signaling him that it was his last chance to shut the hell up.

Alas, since you were talking to an utter moron you shouldn't have expected him to take the hint.

" And then, what would itty bitty managers do after that heh?"

_'What is his problem? His job was to call me into the meeting, not abuse me while he was at it!'_

You weren't going to let him earn the satisfaction though, " After that, they find a nice place to hide the body. I can suggest some places if you want."

His eyes slightly widened at the statement, face frozen. Good, you managed to short circuit his brain. It only lasted a few seconds though.

"Yer a scary woman. I like it" He winked at you. Why were you getting so many winks today?

In contrast to what you anticipated, you hadn't felt a twinge of nervousness until now, You shrugged it off, lumping all the strange and rather bold things you have been doing today under the effects of adrenaline rush.

You rolled your eyes at him. He opened his mouth, probably for another useless attempt at annoying you but you cut him off before he could even start.

"Don't you think we should head to the meeting room? You did say that the others are waiting."

His mouth turned into a frown before stretching into an uncanny smile.

You shook your head in exasperation and decided not to waste your common sense and decency on him, You turned to close the door when you suddenly felt a gust of wind brush past your shoulders. The gust wasn't actually wind but was in fact Miya Atsumu.

Out of nowhere he had just turned and started running like a madman "I want to see you beat me to the meeting room ya wimp." Your mouth went agape as you watched him dash away guffawing like a pig.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU ARE KIDDING ME!" you bellowed and took off after him.

Now under normal circumstances, you wouldn't waste your precious energy on someone so obnoxious. But today was in no way normal so who were you to break the streak of fate?

You had no clue what you are thinking. All you knew was the next second you were running behind him, desperately trying to catch up.

God knows why you even tried competing with a professional volleyball player because by the time you caught up you huffed and puffed so much you felt like death was upon you. You then reminded yourself that people don't usually die from running so you had no choice but to live.

The jerk was nowhere to be seen so you assumed he was already in. Standing just outside the door you could faintly hear his vexatious voice belittling you,

"You know these short girls Inunaki san. They are always so slow "

You flung the door open startling the boys present in the room. You scanned the boys in search an annoying blonde and glower when your eyes fall upon him. He just smirked at you. You were about to kill him with your eyes when you promptly felt seven pairs of eyes locked on you. Embarrassed by the sudden and unwelcome attention, you bowed down and apologized.

A tall man who you assumed was the captain- Meian or something spoke up with a kind smile that made your heart melt, "It's fine uh..."

"Y/N L/N sir," you said meekly.

"Yeah it's fine L/N san, we were informed that this is your first day and you clocked in just about 15 minutes ago, so it's understandable that you got delayed by a few minutes."

The captain was still sporting a genuine smile as opposed to what you were used to in the last five minutes and your legs instantly went weak. The first thought that struck you was,

'This angel does not deserve to be in the same team as that jerk.'

"Also, I'm sure you got even more delayed because of Atsumu, I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble. It was a bed decision on my part to do so ."

Your embarrassment and anxiety slowly faded away, thanks to the angel that stood before you.

You secretly thanked God for sending a demon first and then an angel to you. The phrase ' After every storm comes a rainbow' made made so much sense to you now. Bad things happen to you first because after experiencing such shit you will appreciate good things even more.

What fantastic logic. You loved it.

"No, don't apologize Meian san. I can handle rude people like him any day."

"Hey, that's mean," Atsumu protested

He was met with many blank stares voicing out ' _You're one to be talking_ '.

You couldn't help but snicker at the way he pouted and sunk into his seat. Just a few minutes ago he was ridiculing you mercilessly but now was getting ridiculed himself. It was fun to see how the tables had turned in a span of 5 minutes.

Before you could launch into a full-blown Miya-deserved-that thread in your head,(you were sure that you've had many more conversations with yourself than others past 23 years) Hinata jumped from his seat.

"Y/N San, you are our manager?! I didn't even know.' He wrapped you in a tight hug.

You attended Nekoma high school back in Tokyo and were the manager of the boys VBC as well as the ace of the girls team, so you undeniably knew Karasuno's former wild crow spiker very well. Actually, during all those training camps your school, Karasuno, Fukurodani, and a few others met up.

Back then you, Hinata, Bokuto san, Akaashi, Tsukishima, Lev, and Kuroo practiced together even after the coaches let you guys off for the day. Looking back, all of you guys were so naïve and innocent back then.

You guys never believed that one day all the training camps, all the volleyball tournaments, the late-night practice sessions, corny jokes would one day fade into a distant memory that in no life you could revisit.

You had always believed that they were the missing puzzle pieces you needed in your life. And that they would stay with you forever.

But then **that** happened and then graduation, college and finally work. All these unforgettable times in life taught you the lesson of adulthood, taught you that no one would ever have destined puzzle pieces that make them feel whole, that it's a lonely world and you had learned to accept that by heart.

Once again you were shaken awake from the dream world and into reality, except that this time it was a redhead you knew and loved.

You gave him a big smile, "Shoyo Kun long time no see huh."

Making a pouty face you lightly punched his shoulder,

"When did you decide to join hands with all the tallies and grow taller, huh? I liked having you in the shorties club". 

He just giggled at the comment and asked you to sit down, not before making you promise to catch up with him later on.

You couldn't say no and wouldn't because, come on you were talking to Shoyo Hinata- the one who can kill with those puppy dog eyes of his, it just couldn't be helped.

You sit down and apologize again. After a chorus of 'It was Miya's fault and not yours' you clear your throat and introduce yourself the second time on the same day. But this time you could sense an innate voice bubbling in your chest. It was ambiguous, it sounded happy, excited, nostalgic? You couldn't figure.

You didn't spend too much time thinking over it though, after all, you had tons of work to start with.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, I have also posted this story on Wattpad so feel free to check it out there. This is my first work so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> Thank you!


End file.
